The present invention relates to a price guarantee tracking service, and more specifically, to an automated method for acquiring price guarantee terms and conditions from retailers and subsequently viewing them. Many retailers offer price guarantees to encourage prospective purchasers to purchase an item immediately without worrying about finding it at a lower price at the same or a different retailer within a certain time period. However, most consumers rarely bother to check for price drops or to determine if an observed price drop qualifies for a refund under the retailer's price guarantee's terms and conditions after the sale. Retailers typically make their price guarantee terms and conditions available on their websites and/or print them in their advertising circulars.